


Bromance

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is doing what Dean does best: Flirting and protecting Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Tumblr prompt

Benny was shaking his head at the guy at the bar and laughing. The bartender scratched at his chin and met a pair of green eyes across the pool tables.

Not exactly subtle, but Dean wasn't complaining. Benny had signaled Dean the same way dozens of times over the course of their friendship. Benny knew exactly what Dean looked for in a hookup. And tonight's choice was a particular one. Dean would really hate to make the wrong impression, or worse, make the right impression on the wrong guy.

Dean scoped out his prey from a distance first. He had turned down an easy victim he could be taking money from right now in order to scout his move with the guy at the bar.

First, the drink. It looked like vodka and cranberry. Not bad. Could be worse. And he had seen Benny reach for the high shelf vodka. So the guy had taste. Or he had money. Neither was a bad thing. Both was even better.

He was a little surprised by the tattoos poking out of the ash black tee. It was a v-neck paired with distressed but fitted jeans. Not date clothes, but nice enough. The tats crept like ivy down the guy's arms, and from behind him, Dean could see them snaking out of the back of his neckline practically into his hair. It was strange how graceful it was. The whole man seemed graceful in an odd way. No matter how casually he was dressed, this guy was not careless.

When the man sat back with his elbows on the bar to survey the room, Dean finally got a look at his face. There was a black eyebrow piercing and a tiny silver hoop off-center on his bottom lip, several small piercings in his ears. His face was beautiful, Dean realized with a start, with fierce blue, icy eyes staring out in boredom at the scene before him. The dark hair fell as it pleased. His long, graceful fingers holding his drink were tipped with the remains of black nail polish, and there were black tattoos on them too. At first, Dean thought he was wearing eyeliner, which might have seemed like too much, but he quickly determined that his lashes really were that dark. The glasses rimmed in black completed the look.

Good looking guy. He was surprised that the man Benny had pointed out was a little bit punk, but he knew Benny would never have signaled him if he weren't sure.

Time to make his move then.

He strutted up to the bar next to the man and ordered a beer. He made sure to roll his shoulders to emphasize his arms and broad back under his green tee.

He stood conspicuously close to the man as he accepted his drink from Benny. Then he turned as if to walk away, the signature Dean Winchester move, and then seemed to notice the guy he was practically on top of.

"Oh, hey. Sorry."

The man shrugged. "No big deal." His voice was shockingly deep.

Dean reached for the adjacent stool and planted himself, stretching his long legs out. "You here alone?"

The transparent interest in his voice caught the man's attention. "Uh, no. Meeting someone. But he just texted to say he was going to be another twenty minutes. So stool's all yours if you want it."

He gave the man a wicked grin. "Yeah. Location is good, and the view is stunning." He locked the blue eyes in his stare for a moment. "Name's Dean."

The other man looked back out at the rest of the bar. "Cas." He drained his glass and waved at Benny for another. "You were playing pool earlier."

So Cas had noticed him. Interesting. "Yeah. You play?"

"Not well."

"I could teach you."

Cas turned to look at him.

Dean took a long pull from his beer, and smiled at him in a way that had never failed him before. "It could be fun," he promised. "Something tells me you've got great hands."

Dark eyebrows reached up, and Cas began to frown. "Yeah. Well, like I said, I'm waiting for a friend."

He decided to switch tactics. "Sure. No problem. What are you drinking?"

"V and C, Grey Goose."

"That's the good stuff. You've got good taste."

Cas shrugged.

"Benny, get this guy another, on me."

As per usual, Benny waited to refill the glass until Dean had offered to buy the next round.

"Don't do that, man. I got my own drinks. Thanks."

"Friend you're waiting on. He good looking too?"

Suddenly, it looked as though Cas were trying not to smile. "That's an understatement," he said softly, accepting his new glass.

"Tell me about him."

Now, to Dean's amusement, a flush of pink splashed across the man's face. "He's a law student at the university. Just started there."

"Younger guy?"

Cas looked surprised. "Uh. Yeah, actually." He laughed. "You won't miss him as he walks in. He's got to be about six four. He's even taller than you. But yeah. Younger."

"How'd you meet?"

The blue eyes went glassy as Cas indulged in his drink and his memory. He smiled crookedly. "I'm an artist. He came to one of my shows, with a friend of his, and I guess his buddy got bored and checked out. It isn't everybody's thing, you know? Sam, the guy I'm meeting, he stayed and wandered alone, and I was standing off to the side by myself, and he came over and talked about my work to me. Didn't know I was the artist. Told me how pretentious I was." He laughed easily. "And I let him talk for about a half hour, about how he liked the pieces themselves but he got the impression the artist must be a bit of an asshole, because who can possibly take themselves that seriously? And I agreed, but said I wondered if the artist maybe did some of his stuff ironically, maybe he wasn't actually this huge ego like his work suggested, maybe he was actually parodying hypocrites."

Dean found himself smiling back. "What did he say?"

"He thought about it for a minute, then shook his head and said, honestly, the guy's good, but I don't think he's that good. Said I was giving the artist too much credit. That my works on the archangels were obviously meant to be autobiographical."

"Meaning you see yourself as an angel?"

"Not just any angel. Apparently I think I'm God's greatest warrior, Michael."

"That so?"

Cas chuckled. "Sam is a brilliant guy, smartest man I've ever met. He sees stuff in the art so many people don't see. But there's the layer of irony he can't get. He's adorable when he tries though."

"When did you tell him it was your stuff?"

"I didn't. My manager came over and asked me if I'd be willing to separate a series for two buyers. One wanted the scenes of the battles of Heaven at the time of Lucifer's corruption, and one wanted my interpretation of the battle at the end of times. Sam just stared at me with his mouth all hanging open, and I couldn't help myself. I reached up and kissed the stupid right off his face."

Dean found himself laughing, in spite of the fact that his mission for the night was quickly crumbling. "Bet he didn't mind."

Cas smiled into his drink. "If he did, he didn't say so. I did enjoy asking him which of the two of us seemed pretentious then. You never saw a guy blush so much."

He was willing to bet he had seen just that a time or two. "So I guess, judging by your face, I'm not going to have a chance at giving you my number, so you can call me when this guy isn't paying attention."

"Sorry, man. You're a gorgeous guy, and I can tell you're a good guy. Two weeks ago, I'd probably be the one offering to buy you a drink. But since this guy showed up, it's like the rest of the world is missing shades on its color palette. He's ruined me. I can't paint anything but his eyes now. Colors you've never even seen before, I'm seeing everywhere I look now."

It was poetic, and beautiful, and Dean thought he might throw up. A glance at the entrance revealed an extremely large man ducking his way through the thin crowd. He smiled. "That's all right," he said. "I'm not into guys anyway."

Cas looked up from his drink and stared at him. "Wait. What? You've been sitting here-"

"Testing you out."

Sam stopped cold as he realized who it was sitting next to Cas. "Dean! What the hell are you doing here?"

Cas glanced from one of them to the other, then stood uneasily.

The younger man's face was heating with anger. "Cas, what did this guy say to you?"

Dean laughed. "Sammy-"

"No, you shut up. Cas?"

"You know this guy?"

"Damn straight I know this guy. Did he threaten you?"

Cas let his blue eyes go wide. "What? No. He was...he was trying to hook up, but I-"

Sam whirled on the smirk. "You did what? I swear to god, Dean, you have got to stop going psycho on every guy I talk to! I'm twenty-one freaking years old! I'm not fourteen anymore, and you can't keep me from seeing someone!"

Dean put his hands up. "You're the psycho. I just offered to buy the guy a few shots."

He gaped at him, then at Cas, and finally at the man behind the bar who was laughing at every word. "Et tu, Brute?"

The bartender handed him a whiskey sour. "What can I say? It's been a slow night, and it was fun to watch your brother try to catch a guy instead of the lady tail he's always chasing."

Cas was quiet. "Brother?"

"And for what it's worth, he was too busy telling me about your stupid pretty eyes to give me a glance," Dean sighed. "Tell me the truth, Benny. Am I losing my touch?"

Sam's face was bright red, but he looked at Cas.

The artist shrugged, and a slow smile crept onto his face. "They are great eyes."

Sam threw his hands in the air, but he could not maintain his anger. "Cas, this is my asshole brother Dean. This is Cas, the guy I was dumb enough to tell you I was meeting here tonight, jerk."

Dean winked at him. "Bitch."

The law student rolled his eyes at Cas. "Don't laugh. It encourages him."

Cas grinned. "I'm sorry. I just see a beautiful friendship in the making, entirely based on making you blush and do your bitchface." He leaned in to kiss Sam's chin, and even Dean had to admit that was pretty cute.


End file.
